Sick Day
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: When it comes to missing work SpongeBob SquarePants is no fan whatsoever. However, after thirty one years of being considered somewhat a workaholic, the goofy goober finally understood taking breaks from his job whenever necessary was totally fine. Especially when sick or injured. Rest in peace, Stephen Hillenburg.


**Disclaimer: SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon, and Stephen Hillenburg.**

* * *

Gary Wilson Jr. awoken with a yawn one fine morning, ready for another long day of mischief with his childish, fun-loving beloved master and sponge dad SpongeBob SquarePants.

Usually, by now he would hear the loud honking sound coming from SpongeBob's alarm clock, followed by a cheerful good morning greeting from the talkative, lovable little sea critter himself. But, today that wasn't the case at all. In fact, all the little snail heard was him snoring quietly as he laid there fast asleep underneath his purple blanket, snuggling into some stuffed teddy bear he'd kept since childhood. A small puddle of drool dripped from his open mouth.

 _Looks like Papa Bob's dreaming about those mouth watering sandwiches he adores again,_ Gary thought to himself, chuckling at the sleeping sponge above him.

 _Anyway, I sure hope he'll budge soon, or I might end up eating the sofa again. I mean, he's not gonna like it, but what choice do I have? Dying of starvation is not an option. This snail needs food. Still, it's quite odd he's not already wide awake prancing about saying his catchphrase "I'm ready!" or "Good morning, Gary! Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Yeah, something's not right here. Is his alarm clock unplugged again? Better go check on him._

He finally jumped up onto SpongeBob's comfy bed to wake him up for some breakfast, gently tugging at his blanket. He meowed loudly from the hunger pains he now felt within the pit of his empty stomach. Instead of awakening from his peaceful slumber filled with so much joy like he would every morning, SpongeBob just groaned before placing his fluffy pillow over his face.

"Not now, Gary. C-can I please just have five more minutes?" He mumbled, hanging one arm out over the side of the bed. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

But Gary simply wouldn't allow it, and was now beginning to grow impatient. When that plan had failed, he nudged him with his eyestalks, and playfully licked at his forehead. This time he meowed even louder. It probably reminded the sponge of the dreaded Snail Bites incident all over again. But, thankfully this time Gary didn't bother him with his constant meows every second.

Shortly after a few more seconds had passed, a drowsy looking SpongeBob finally opened his eyes before quickly shielding them from the brightness that lit up the whole room. When his foggy vision became more clear, he saw his beloved pet sat down in front of him while holding his green food bowl.

Last night both he and Patrick went down to their favorite spot Goofy Goober's Ice cream Party Boat where they celebrated their sweet victory of saving Bikini Bottom and everyone else from Plankton's diabolical Plan Z with ice cream sundaes galore and the intense sugar rush they came with, an amazing fireworks display, a high-five, and singing karaoke all night long.

The little sponge angrily rubbed at his heavy bloodshot eyes. "Cut it out, Gary! Geez, must you meow so gosh darn loud? It's really not helping me feel any better. Alright, I'm up! Are you happy now?"

"Meow?" Gary yelped, flinching at his rather grumpy attitude. He cringed once he'd spotted the bags drooping underneath his usual bright blue eyes.

SpongeBob hardly ever lost his temper over anything, and was mostly happy-go-lucky. Unless something or someone really got on his nerves. Like the time he once let that freeloader Squidward stay at his house until he got back on his feet when selfish money making Mr. Krabs foolishly accused him of stealing his number one dime.

Many stressful months later enough was enough, and eventually he had put his foot down. Laundry, dishes, groceries, work (some days he manned both the grill and the cash register. Others, Patrick kindly took over), and sleep became more difficult. Squidward's laziness was no help either. The mollusk had been right all long.

He was more of a pest then a guest.

He even grabbed his own boss by the throat out of frustration, shaking him madly while he yelled. Sure he was a happy and friendly little fella, but he also had a breaking point. Still, it kinda surprised Gary Mr. Krabs never pressed charges against SpongeBob or fired him for his actions.

Then again, the Krusty Krab would literally go up in smoke without SpongeBob around. And Mr. Krabs did actually have a soft spot for the boy and treated him like a son.

SpongeBob carefully sat up with a yawn, stretched, then swung his legs out over the side of the bed to put on his fuzzy slippers and bathrobe. "I-I'm sorry about losing my temper, Gare. I'm just completely exhausted from partying last night. Plus, I'm not feeling all that great.'' He squeaked, rubbing at his forehead. All that high energy he usually held now fully drained from his small, pale spongy body.

While he was famished right now, Gary couldn't help but feel a little guilty over disturbing his beloved master's morning snooze. Even though it really wasn't like him to wanna just sleep in. But then he suddenly remembered overhearing him weakly tell his boss over the phone earlier that he wasn't feeling too well when he first woke up, and couldn't come into work today.

Unfortunately, he also heard him cough and barf his guts out in the bathroom shortly after their chat.

 _Talk about a rude awakening, Papa Bob. Sounds like another ice cream hangover with a touch of laryngitis. Geez, I've never seen you THIS sick before in my life! Could it be just some preposterous side effect from all the partying last night?_

Thankfully, the tightwad also felt it was only fair to give his young employee yet another vacation from his workstation since he had saved both his life and their beloved home from what could have been yet again a total doomsday. Bad enough Bikini Bottom once became an apocalyptic wasteland after the Krabby Patty secret formula SpongeBob and Plankton had fought over just magically disappeared into thin air.

Also, he really didn't want poor little SpongeBob spreading his gross germs all over the Krusty Krab making all the customers sick in case his sickness was highly contagious.

When it comes to missing work SpongeBob SquarePants was no fan whatsoever. However, after thirty one years of being considered somewhat a workaholic, the goofy goober finally understood taking breaks from his job whenever necessary was totally fine. Especially when sick or injured.

Besides, too much work without any time off would only leave him feeling completely burnt out, or possibly cause more hallucinations.

When not working, however, he would be most likely doing housework, wowing others with his wonderful bubble art, jelly fishing with his best bud Patrick at Jellyfish Fields, helping Sandy with her science experiments or practicing karate at her tree dome, reading a real page-turner inside his huge library, or maybe writing some songs he had planned for an album starring his very own band.

The point is SpongeBob had many interests outside the Krusty Krab, but Gary knew he wasn't gonna throw down his beloved spatula and hat forever anytime soon. The popular burger joint was his happy place.

Why, the only things he despised about it since working there were closing time, being fired/late, unsatisfied customers, and even Sundays.

"Meow."

"Y-Yeah, I know. You warned me from the start not to go overboard again with the singing and the ice cream, but I didn't listen like always. Anyway, c'mon, let's get us some breakfast. Maybe I'll feel a little better after I grab a bite to eat.''

Gary meowed happily before following SpongeBob through the doorway and downstairs into the kitchen.

 _Hooray! Finally, breakfast time at last! The most important meal of the day. About time too, I'm starving!"_

Once they were both well fed, SpongeBob grabbed his morning shower, brushed his teeth and spongy hair, and finally joined Gary on the couch in the living room where they watched an older Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode on television. Gary gave the poor sponge an ice pack for his headache, a thermometer to check his temperature, notepad and pencil to communicate better with, and some warm tea with honey.

Every now and then during commercial breaks, SpongeBob would quietly tell Gary bits and pieces from his crazy road trip adventure with Patrick; Like the bubble party, the monster-invested trench, their fake mustaches Mindy gave them using her ''mermaid magic'', how they both almost died in Shell City, and so on. Of course if it hurt to speak, then he'd scribbled something down on the notepad instead showing it to Gary afterwards.

At least he wasn't the only one feeling this way right now. Patrick was no doubt ill too from their little celebration. Well, at least Squidward next door finally got some real peace and quiet from his ear piercing laughter and childish games.

Perhaps he could focus working on another one of his paintings he'd called masterpieces or practice his clarinet in case he had another concert or important audition. Who knows? Some day he may become some famous artist with his very own art gallery or studio. Or, his shattered dreams of being a famous musician will finally come true.

Autographs, his name up in lights, limo rides, no more dead end job. It would certainly be his real happiest memory. But alas, an octopus could dream.

"T-thanks for helping me feel better, my little Gare Bear. I-I love you so much." SpongeBob replied after he withdrew the thermometer Gary fetched him from his lips. He carefully scooped up his beloved pet, and nuzzled him softly with a weary smile.

Gary smiled, rubbing against his cheek with a soft purr before snuggling up beside him while they continued watching their morning program. Once the end credits finally began rolling half an hour later, he turned the volume on the television down, grabbed SpongeBob's blanket, and threw it over the now sleeping sponge.

After going on his dangerous six day quest with his trusty sidekick, he knew the heroic young sponge truly deserved one whole day of relaxation.


End file.
